


Close Encounters

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bellarke + #16 ("It could be worse." / things you said with no space between us)</p>
<p>Summary: Bellamy gets himself into an awkward situation when an accident forces him and Clarke into close proximity, though given the end result, he might consider himself lucky that they were almost crushed by a falling shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters

Bellamy glared disapprovingly up at Clarke, who was climbing up one of the enormous shelving units in the cluttered storage room behind the medbay. “Wick said he would be back in a minute with a ladder. Get down. You’re going to fall.”

Shushing him, Clarke hitched herself farther up. “The ladder is in the workroom, and so is Raven. Wick isn’t going to be back for another twenty minutes, and I need those syringes now.”

Despite rolling his eyes, Bellamy silently conceded that she had a point, because Wick had no self-control when it came to getting distracted by their mechanic friend. Regardless, his heart jumped when Clarke tried to go up yet another shelf and her foot wobbled as she almost slipped. “Stop this,” he argued. “We need our medics in one piece.” 

“What, you aren’t going to catch me if I fall?”

“No, because I don’t condone dangerous behavior.”

Clarke let out a peal of laughter, and Bellamy smiled as he watched her shake her head in amusement. “Okay, Mr.  _Whatever-the-hell-we-want_.” 

“Will you get down?” He sighed, ignoring the jab. 

“I’m almost—oh!”

Heart in this throat, Bellamy saw Clarke slip again, so that she was now dangling by her hands from the top shelf, feet scrambling for purchase. Her movements caused the shelf to rock, and in horror he watched as it slowly tipped back. Lunging forward, he grasped her waist and jerked her down, throwing the both of them onto the ground and against the far wall. Curling himself around Clarke, Bellamy tried to shield her from the falling medical supplies. Above them, the shelf skidded down the wall until it was less than a foot above them. 

After a quiet second where nothing else came down on them, Bellamy rolled onto his back and groaned. They were trapped underneath the shelf and fallen items, with no way to get themselves out. He reached to the right for Clarke, who was wedged between him and the wall, his hand landing on her back. “You okay?” He asked, worried at her lack of movement.

“Yeah. I’ll use the ladder next time,” she muttered shakily. 

“ _Now_  you listen to me,” Bellamy grumbled back, but without much heat. 

Suddenly a crackling noise sounded in the room, followed by Jackson’s muffled voice, coming from the radio that must have fallen off the shelf where Clarke had rested it. “Everything okay in there? What was that crash?”

“Can you reach it?” Clarke asked, turning her head to look at him. Bellamy tensed as her warm breath tickled his neck, she was that close.  _Too close_ , he thought absently as the press of her body down his own slowly registered. She shifted against him, and Bellamy almost cursed at the pleasant shocks her movements sent running through him. 

“Bellamy, the radio?” 

Startled from his distracted thoughts of her heat, Bellamy hummed curtly in affirmation before reaching for the radio. Though he stretched painfully for it, his position didn’t allow him much flexibility.

“I can’t,” he huffed, straining one more time, “get to it. It’s too far,” he admitted with a sigh as he drew his arm back through the broken shelves. 

“Let me try,” Clarke insisted, shifting next to him again.

Before Bellamy could protest, she was sliding herself on top of him. He nearly choked as she wiggled across his body, her front plastered to his. Her efforts to snake her arm through the debris caused her softness to press into him, and it was all Bellamy could do to focus on counting to ten over and over rather than let his body react to her like it wanted to. 

“Got it!” She yelled triumphantly, and Bellamy sighed loudly in relief. Now she just needed to get off of him before she realized the effect her nearness was having on him. He wasn’t ready for that conversation yet. 

“Hey Jackson,” she spoke into the radio. “We’re fine. A shelf fell on us, no big deal.”

“We’re coming right now! Is anyone injured?” Jackson barked back worriedly. 

With a laugh, Clarke responded, “Just a few bumps and bruises, nothing we can’t handle. It could be worse.” 

Bellamy stifled a groan as she arched up slightly, pressing her lower half into his. Feeling heat pool at where their hips connected, Bellamy bit his lip and flinched.  _Ten, nine, eight—_

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked, her face contorting with concern. “Wait, are you hurt? I’m so sorry, let me get off—”

She wiggled yet again, and Bellamy couldn’t take it anymore. Gripping her waist tightly, he kept her in place as he ground out, “Clarke, I would really appreciate it if you would stay still right now.” 

“If you’re hurt, I need to move—”

“Stay. Put.” 

Taking in even breaths, Bellamy closed his eyes until he got control of his body again. Then, he opened them again, greeted by Clarke’s amused but blushing face.

“Oh,” she whispered, her mouth curling into a sheepish smile. 

“Yeah,  _oh_ ,” he murmured, watching with interest as her eyes darkened. 

“Well,” she started to say, cutting herself off, clearly at a loss. 

Sighing, Bellamy said, “Let’s just forget about it. Chalk it up to circumstance.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“What?” Bellamy said, taken aback at her playful tone. 

Smiling, she leaned down until her mouth hovered just above his, then teasingly whispered, “How’s this for circumstance?”

She kissed him. It started out slow, but soon enough the hurried, tantalizing pressure of her lips had Bellamy opening his mouth for her. Deepening the kiss, she slid her tongue against his, sending needy spirals through him. As Clarke shifted distractedly, heat pooled between his hips again. When he rolled them into her center, she gasped at the contact, which had him chuckling as he broke off the kiss.  

As he watched her blink at him dazedly, the door flung violently open. 

“We’ll have you guys out in a minute!” Jackson called out.

“Damn. I’m pretty comfortable right now,” Clarke whispered into Bellamy’s ear, eyes dancing with laughter. 

“I don’t know if I’d call this comfortable,” he muttered back, smiling when Clarke huffed a giggle into his neck. “It’s a little too public for my taste.”

“Then how about we finish what you started, back in my room after we get out?”

“I like how you think,” Bellamy replied roughly, squeezing her hips in a promise of better, more intimate things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
